Dexter and Blossom's Prehistoric Adventures
''Dexter and Blossom's Prehistoric Adventures ''is a thirteen-part science-fiction adventure animated miniseries that is the crossover of Dexter's Laboratory and the original Powerpuff Girls. Plot When the time portal to prehistoric worlds got invented, Dexter, Dee Dee and Beau team up with Blossom and her fellow Powerpuff Girls, as they travel through time to encounter dinosaurs, beasts and other prehistoric creatures. Characters and Animals Main Characters *Dexter *Blossom *Dee Dee *Beau (from Dexter's Lab episode, Beau Tie) *Bubbles *Buttercup *Bunny *Chester the Chinese crested dog *Bullet the eastern grey squirrel Supporting Characters *Audrey (Dexter's mother) *Bob (Dexter's father) *Professor John Utonium *Ms. Sandra Keane-Utonium *Percy the African grey parrot *Oceanbird *Windbear *Ms. Sara Bellum *Mee Mee *Lee Lee *Robin Synder *Mike Believe *Mitch Mitchelson Villians *Mandark *Princess Morbucks *Brick *Boomer *Butch *HIM Animals in Episode 1: In the Beginning Location: Western USA, 66 million years ago *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' *''Dakotaraptor steini'' *''Acheroraptor temertyorum'' *''Triceratops prorsus'' *''Alamosaurus sanjuanensis'' *''Struthiomimus sedens'' *''Edmontosaurus annectens'' *''Ankylosaurus magniventris'' *''Denversaurus schlessmani'' *''Stygimoloch spinifer'' *''Thescelosaurus neglectus'' *''Anzu wyliei'' *''Leptoceratops gracilis'' *''Quetzalcoatlus northropi'' *''Avisaurus archibaldi'' *''Purgatorius ceratops'' *''Didelphodon vorax'' *''Borealosuchus sternbergii'' *''Adocus sp.'' *''Basilemys sinuosa'' *''Palaeosaniwa canadensis'' Animals in Episode 2: Ice and Snow Location: Eurasia, 100,000 years ago *Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) *Giant Unicorn Rhinoceros (Elasmotherium sibiricum) *Giant Deer (Megaloceros giganteus) *Eurasian Cave Lion (Panthera spelaea) *Cave Bear (Ursus spelaeus) *Saiga (Saiga tatarica) *Steppe Bison (Bison priscus) *Reindeer (Rangifer tarandus) *Tarpan (Equus ferus ferus) *Eurasian Wild Boar (Sus scrofa) *Eurasian Wolf (Canis lupus lupus) *Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) *Cave Hyena (Crocuta spelaea) *Wolverine (Gulo gulo) *Mountain Hare (Lepus timidus) *Eurasian Red Squirrel (Sciurus vulgaris) *Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos) *Eurasian Eagle Owl (Bubo bubo) *Common Raven (Corvus corax) Animals in Episode 3: Seas of Monsters Location: Western USA, 84.5 million years ago *''Tylosaurus proriger'' *''Styxosaurus snowii'' *''Dolichorhynchops osborni'' *''Protostega gigas'' *''Platecarpus planifrons'' *''Cretoxyrhina mantelli'' *''Scapanorhynchus raphiodon'' *''Squalicorax falcatus'' *''Ptychodus mortoni'' *''Xiphactinus audax'' *''Gillicus arcuatus'' *''Bananogmius evolutus'' *''Protosphyraena perniciosa'' *''Bonnerichthys gladius'' *''Enchodus petrosus'' *''Apsopelix angelicus'' *''Tusoteuthis longa'' *''Baculites vertebralis'' *''Pteranodon longiceps'' *''Nyctosaurus gracilis'' *''Ichthyornis dispar'' *''Parahesperornis alexi'' *''Niobrarasaurus coleii'' *''Claosaurus agilis'' *Unnamed tyrannosaurid Animals in Episode 4: Land of the Sabertooth Location: Western USA, 10,000 years ago *Saber-tooth Cat (Smilodon fatalis) *American Lion (Panthera atrox) *Mountain Lion (Puma concolor) *American Cheetah (Miracinonyx inexpectatus) *Dire Wolf (Canis dirus) *Coyote (Canis latrans) *Short-faced Bear (Arctodus simus) *California Grizzly (Ursus arctos californicus) *Columbian Mammoth (Mammuthus columbi) *American Mastodon (Mammut americanum) *American Camel (Camelops hesternus) *Stilt-legged Llama (Hemiauchenia macrocephala) *Western Horse (Equus occidentalis) *Ancient Bison (Bison antiquus) *Mule Deer (Odocoileus hemionus) *Dwarf Pronghorn (Capromeryx minor) *Common Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana) *Flat-headed Peccary (Platygonus compressus) *Jefferson's Ground Sloth (Megalonyx jeffersonii) *American Glyptodont (Glyptotherium arizonae) *Black-tailed Jackrabbit (Lepus californicus) *American Teratorn (Teratornis merriami) *La Brea Condor (Breagyps clarki) *Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) *Daggett's Eagle (Buteogallus daggetti) *Red-tailed Hawk (Buteo jamaicensis) *Brea Owl (Oraristrix brea) *La Brea Stork (Ciconia maltha) *Brea Crane (Grus pagei) *California Flamingo (Phoenicopterus minutus) *California Turkey (Meleagris californica) *Canada Goose (Branta canadensis) *American Crow (Corvus brachyrhynchos) *Southern Pacific Rattlesnake (Crotalus oreganus helleri) *Western Pond Turtle (Actinemys marmorata) Animals in Episode 5: Feathered Forest Location: China, 124 million years ago *''Yutyrannus huali'' *''Sinornithosaurus millenii'' *''Mei long'' *''Zhenyuanlong suni'' *''Zhongjianosaurus yangi'' *''Liaoningvenator curriei'' *''Dongbeititan dongi'' *''Incisivosaurus gauthieri'' *''Xianglong zhaoi'' *''Sinosauropteryx prima'' *''Caudipteryx zoui'' *''Boreopterus cuiae'' *''Ningchengopterus liuae'' *''Psittacosaurus lujiatunensis'' *''Repenomamus giganticus'' *''Eomaia scansoria'' *''Jeholosaurus shangyuanensis'' *''Beipiaosaurus inexpectus'' *''Confuciusornis sanctus'' *''Dilong paradoxus'' *''Liaoningosaurus paradoxus'' Animals in Episode 6: Bug World Location: Europe, 300 million years ago *''Meganeura monyi'' *''Arthropleura armata'' *''Aphthoroblattina johnsoni'' *''Gerarus mazonis'' *''Rhizodus sp.'' *''Anthracosaurus russelli'' Animals in Episode 7: Down Under Location: Australia, 100,000 years ago *Giant Kangaroo (Procoptodon goliah) *Giant Wombat (Diprotodon optatum) *Marsupial Lion (Thylacoleo carnifex) *''Genyornis newtoni'' *Megalania (Varanus priscus) *''Quinkana fortirostrum'' Animals in Episode 8: Super Gatorland Location: Western USA, 75 million years ago *''Deinosuchus riograndensis'' *''Saurornitholestes sullivani'' *''Daspletosaurus horneri'' *''Parasaurolophus walkeri'' *''Agujaceratops mariscalensis'' *''Edmontonia rugosidens'' Animals in Episode 9: Sandstorm Location: Mongolia, 75 million years ago *''Velociraptor mongoliensis'' *''Byronosaurus jaffei'' *''Citipati osmolskae'' *''Khaan mckennai'' *''Shuvuuia deserti'' *''Halszkaraptor escuilliei'' *''Protoceratops andrewsi'' *''Pinacosaurus grangeri'' *''Plesiohadros djadoktaensis'' *''Gobipteryx minuta'' *''Telmasaurus grangeri'' *''Zalambdalestes lechei'' *''Deltatheridium pretrituberculare'' Animals in Episode 10: The Giant Delta Location: North Africa, 99 million years ago *''Spinosaurus aegyptiacus'' *''Carcharodontosaurus saharicus'' *''Alanqa saharica'' *''Rebbachisaurus garasbae'' *''Elosuchus cherifiensis'' *''Stomatosuchus inermis'' *''Onchopristis dunklei'' *''Mawsonia gigas'' Animals in Episode 11: Jurassic All-Stars Location: Western USA, 151 million years ago *''Allosaurus fragilis'' *''Ceratosaurus magnicornis'' *''Diplodocus longus'' *''Apatosaurus ajax'' *''Camarasaurus supremus'' *''Brachiosaurus altithorax'' *''Stegosaurus stenops'' *''Hesperosaurus mjosi'' *''Dryosaurus altus'' *''Mymoorapelta maysi'' *''Harpactognathus gentryii'' *''Fruitafossor windscheffeli'' *''Torvosaurus tanneri'' *''Ornitholestes hermanni'' *''Camptosaurus dispar'' *''Tanycolagreus topwilsoni'' *''Stokesosaurus clevelandi'' *''Amphicotylus gilmorei'' *''Hallopus victor'' Animals in Episodes 12 and 13: Back from Extinction, Parts 1 and 2 Location: Townsville, Present Day *Thylacine (Thylacinus cynocephalus) *Toolache Wallaby (Macropus greyi) *Pig-footed Bandicoot (Chaeropus ecaudatus) *Riversleigh Platypus (Obdurodon dicksoni) *Atlas Bear (Ursus arctos crowtheri) *Dwarf Panda (Ailuropoda microta) *Caspian Tiger (Panthera tigris virgata) *Giant Jaguar (Panthera augusta) *Scimitar Cat (Homotherium serum) *Sea Mink (Neovison macrodon) *Japanese River Otter (Lutra whiteleyi) *Barbados Raccoon (Procyon lotor gloveralleni) *Warrah (Dusicyon australis) *Florida Black Wolf (Canis lupus floridanus) *Japanese Wolf (Canis lupus hodophilax) *Caribbean Monk Seal (Neomonachus tropicalis) *Japanese Sea Lion (Zalophus japonicus) *''Hyaenodon gigas'' *American Bear-dog (Amphicyon major) *Quagga (Equus quagga quagga) *''Eohippus angustidens'' *Western Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis longipes) *''Paraceratherium bugtiense'' *''Embolotherium andrewsi'' *''Chalicotherium goldfussi'' *''Uintatherium anceps'' *''Macrauchenia patachonica'' *Aurochs (Bos primigenius) *Bluebuck (Hippotragus leucophaeus) *Bubal Hartebeest (Alcelaphus buselaphus buselaphus) *Ancient Wildebeest (Rusingoryx atopocranion) *Saudi Gazelle (Gazella saudiya) *''Synthetoceras tricornatus'' *Pyrenean Ibex (Capra pyrenaica pyrenaica) *Cave Goat (Myotragus balearicus) *Woodox (Bootherium bombifrons) *Giant Giraffe (Giraffa jumae) *Asian Sivathere (Sivatherium giganteum) *Giant Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus gorgops) *Malagasy Dwarf Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus lemerlei) *Giant Warthog (Metridiochoerus andrewsi) *''Daeodon shoshonensis'' *Schomburgk's Deer (Rucervus schomburgki) *Eastern Elk (Cervus canadensis canadensis) *North African Elephant (Loxodonta pharaohensis) *Dwarf Elephant (Palaeoloxodon falconeri) *''Deinotherium bozasi'' *''Moeritherium andrewsi'' *Giant Ape (Gigantopithecus blacki) *Giant Baboon (Dinopithecus ingens) *Giant Lemur (Archaeoindris fontoynontii) *Sloth Lemur (Palaeopropithecus ingens) *Koala Lemur (Megaladapis edwardsi) *''Darwinius masillae'' *Giant Beaver (Castoroides ohioensis) *Bramble Cay Melomys (Melomys rubicola) *Martinique Muskrat (Megalomys desmarestii) *Horned Gopher (Ceratogaulus rhinocerus) *''Josephoartigasia monesi'' *''Xenohystrix crassidens‭'' *Minorcan Giant Rabbit (Nuralagus rex) *''Icaronycteris index'' *''Peltephilus ferox'' *''Eurotamandua joresi'' *''Leptictidium auderiense'' *''Deinogalerix masinii'' *''Cronopio dentiacutus'' *''Volaticotherium antiquum'' *Steller's Sea Cow (Hydrodamalis gigas) *Baiji (Lipotes vexillifer) *Giant Sperm Whale (Livyatan melvillei) *''Dimetrodon grandis'' *''Inostrancevia alexandri'' *''Diictodon feliceps'' *Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) *Passenger Pigeon (Ectopistes migratorius) *Huia (Heteralocha acutirostris) *Stephen Island Wren (Traversia lyalli) *Cuban Ivory-billed Woodpecker (Campephilus principalis bairdii) *Carolina Parakeet (Conuropsis carolinensis) *Cuban Red Macaw (Ara tricolor) *Great Auk (Pinguinus impennis) *New Zealand Giant Penguin (Kairuku waitaki) *''Pelagornis sandersi'' *Labrador Duck (Camptorhynchus labradorius) *''Presbyornis pervetus'' *White Gallinule (Porphyrio albus) *''Sylviornis neocaledoniae'' *Heath Hen (Tympanuchus cupido cupido) *Cuban Giant Owl (Ornimegalonyx oteroi) *Laughing Owl (Sceloglaux albifacies) *Haast's Eagle (Harpagornis moorei) *''Gastornis geiselensis'' *''Titanis walleri'' *North Island Giant Moa (Dinornis novaezealandiae) *Elephant Bird (Aepyornis maximus) *Arabian Ostrich (Struthio camelus syriacus) *''Archaeopteryx lithographica'' *''Carnotaurus sastrei'' *''Giganotosaurus carolinii'' *''Acrocanthosaurus atokensis'' *''Gorgosaurus libratus'' *''Baryonyx walkeri'' *''Therizinosaurus cheloniformis'' *''Latenivenatrix mcmasterae'' *''Utahraptor ostrommaysorum'' *''Austroraptor cabazai'' *''Deinocheirus mirificus'' *''Eoraptor lunensis'' *''Herrerasaurus ischigualastensis'' *''Dilophosaurus wetherilli'' *''Yi qi'' *''Anchiornis huxleyi'' *''Compsognathus longipes'' *''Gigantoraptor erlianensis'' *''Pachyrhinosaurus canadensis'' *''Styracosaurus albertensis'' *''Lambeosaurus lambei'' *''Saltasaurus loricatus'' *''Amargasaurus cazaui'' *''Iguanodon bernissartensis'' *''Miragaia longicollum'' *''Pegomastax africanus'' *''Sauropelta edwardsorum'' *''Homalocephale calathocercos'' *''Leaellynasaura amicagraphica'' *''Chilesaurus diegosuarezi'' *''Tupuxuara longicristatus'' *''Tropeognathus mesembrinus'' *''Rhamphorhynchus muensteri'' *''Anurognathus ammoni'' *Horned Crocodile (Voay robustus) *Boar-Croc (Kaprosuchus saharicus) *''Postosuchus kirkpatricki'' *''Metriorhynchus geoffroyii'' *Kawekaweau (Hoplodactylus delcourti) *Giant Iguana (Barbaturex morrisoni) *Pinta Island Tortoise (Chelonoidis abingdonii) *Giant Anaconda (Titanoboa cerrejonensis) *Round Island Burrowing Boa (Bolyeria multocarinata) *Predator X (Pliosaurus funkeri) *''Ophthalmosaurus icenicus'' *''Atopodentatus unicus'' *Golden Toad (Bufo periglenes) *Devil Frog (Beelzebufo ampinga) *''Koolasuchus cleelandi'' *''Diplocaulus salamandroides'' *Megalodon (Carcharocles megalodon) *''Dunkleosteus terrelli'' *''Leedsichthys problematicus'' *''Orthacanthus arcuatus'' *''Helicoprion bessonowi'' *Giant Piranha (Megapiranha paranensis) *Rocky Mountain Locust (Melanoplus spretus) *Xerces Blue (Glaucopsyche xerces) *Giant Ant (Titanomyrma giganteum) *''Brontoscorpio anglicus'' *''Pterygotus anglicus'' *''Anomalocaris canadensis'' *''Perisphinctes boweni'' Voice Cast *Candi Milo - Dexter *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom *Kathryn Cressida - Dee Dee *Pamela Adlon - Beau *Tara Strong - Bubbles *Elizabeth Daily - Buttercup *Nancy Cartwright - Bunny *Hynden Walch - Bullet *Andy Dick - Chester *Kath Soucie - Audrey (Dexter's mother) *Jeff Bennett - Bob (Dexter's father) *Tom Kane - Professor John Utonium, HIM *Jennifer Hale - Ms. Sandra Keane-Utonium, Princess Morbucks *Billy West - Percy *Eddie Deezen - Mandark *Jennifer Martin - Ms. Sara Bellum *Rob Paulsen - Brick, Boomer *Roger Jackson - Butch Trivia *Beau was originally an one shot character, but his character was developed and became Dee Dee's love interest. *The animals in ''Back from Extinction ''came from different locations from the time portal. The same multi-part episode also features animals from previous episodes. *All dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures had modern accurate features, such as feathered maniraptors. *The animation in this series is a lot more smoother and fluid than the original shows. Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Dinosaurs Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Television series Category:Cartoon Network